


NCIS Christmas Carols

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Can Gibbs handle the non-stop Christmas Carols that are playing at NCIS headquarters?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 2 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/57330.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Silent Night. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

The Unexpected Christmas Carols Invasion

Gibbs was about to go crazy. Instead of the normal music Abby usually played in her lab, she was currently playing non-stop christmas carols. As if that wasn’t bad enough someone had hacked NCIS headquarters and set everything they could to play non-stop Christmas carols including all the computers. 

Gibbs was highly suspicious that McGee was somehow behind this as he didn’t seem to be doing anything to stop it, but aside from glaring at McGee hadn’t actually done anything about it. Just as he was contemplating telling McGee to either fix it or shut down all computers, Tony shhhed everybody.

“What?” Gibbs growled at DiNozzo, never one to take shhhing well.

“Shhh. This is my favorite Christmas song.” Tony quieted Gibbs while also explaining as Silent Night started playing in the background.

Tony settled back into his chair once everyone had quieted down and a peaceful look came over his face.

Gibbs breathe was taken away as he stared at Tony. He’d never seen him so peaceful before. Grumbling slightly, Gibbs returned to his desk determined to put up with the non-stop Christmas carols if it put an expression like that on Tony’s face. 

By the end of the day, Gibbs was struggling not to smash his fist into a wall or somebody’s face. Every time he felt the urge, however, he forced himself to relax and thought of how peaceful Tony looked and how amazing the tree and lights Tony had helped him set up in his place were.

It was still many days until Christmas and for the first time in a long time, he was counting down each day. He couldn’t wait for Christmas and Tony’s threatened visit to occur. Finally he sent the team home, he’d let someone else figure out the Christmas song issue. He had other things to do.

On his way home, he stopped and picked up the Classic Christmas album by London Symphony Orchestra as they had a beautiful version of silent night on it that he thought he could put on when Tony came over. Plus it had some other songs that weren’t too terrible to Gibbs ears.

Sticking it somewhere near the stereo he had, so that it was easy to find when Tony came over, Gibbs settled into his new nightly ritual. Cuddling up on the couch, he gazed into the twinkling lights on his perfect Christmas tree while he dreamt of Tony’s smiling face and merry disposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
